A smart vehicle is a comprehensive system integrating functions such as environmental perception, planning decision and multi-level assisted driving so that the vehicle has a smart environment perception capability and can automatically analyze security and danger states of the run of the vehicle, and so that the vehicle reaches a destination by a person's will and finally achieves the purpose of operating in place of a driver. In recent years, the smart vehicle has become a development and research hot spot in the field of world vehicle engineering and a new motive power for growth of vehicle industry, and many countries introduce it into their respective smart transportation systems for which they put focus on.
Decision-making and control play a crucial role in a smart vehicle driving system, wherein control of a steering wheel is a type of relatively important control. Current control of the steering wheel of the smart vehicle is mainly based on PID algorithm, i.e., during procedure control, control is performed according to proportion (P), integration (I) and differential (D) of a deviation. However, when control is performed for the steering wheel of the smart vehicle by using this algorithm, a lot of man power needs to be input for parameter regulation on the one hand, and on the other hand, sensors are substantially relied on.